


A New Beginning

by fuck_me_barnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New York City, Past to Present, Second First Times, Up all night to get Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuck_me_barnes/pseuds/fuck_me_barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is reminiscing over a first time, and anticipation of a second first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

"We don't _have_ to. It's - it's whatever you're comfortable with." Steve's voice echoes in the emptied common area. 

Everyone's left the party an hour ago, glasses both empty and partially full scattered about here and there, paper plates with half-eaten food littering the coffee table and the counter breakfast bar. The twinkling of the little white Christmas lights lining the mantel and the glow of the city outside provide the only illumination in the darkened space of the room. 

Bucky leans back in his chair, playing with the stem of a wine glass, looking out the window with a half-smile on his face. "Are you saying that because you don't actually wanna do it and you just don't wanna hurt my feelings?"

"No - no, _Jesus_ , no, that's - that's not what I meant, I'm just saying, it's ok if you don't want to rush things, it's _fine_ -" Steve stammers out, gripping the armrest of the couch a little harder than he intended. They hadn't done anything more than a little cuddling, a little kissing, so far. Ever since Bucky came - _came back_ , god, the thought of it was still so disarming. 

Bucky snorts. "Yeah, seventy years, might want to _slow it down_ -" He glances over, and sees the flush on Steve's face, the earnestness in his eyes, and his face softens in the low light. "Look at you, doll," he murmurs. "You so afraid of me you gotta sit across the whole room from me while we're talkin'? C'mere." 

Steve tenses, rising to the challenge. "I ain't afraid of you, you jerk. I just thought you'd want some _space_ -" 

"Quit it with that shit, I told you. I've been waiting my whole second chance at life for this, so  _c'mere_ already." He beckons, and Steve, helpless to resist, stands and moves towards him. When he gets close enough, Bucky reaches out with one hand, quick, before Steve realizes what's happening, and pulls him down into his lap.

"When was the last time we had New Years' Eve to ourselves, huh? '39?" he murmurs. "Just you, me, a bottle of whiskey, gettin' snowed in..." He takes the last swig out of the wineglass and sets it aside before pulling him close with both arms.

It had been a big year - the first year in their apartment together, and the first night when they'd both gotten up enough drunk courage to blurt out how they felt about one another. It'd been the night they'd first kissed, at midnight when the revelers had been out shouting in the street, and by two am they'd both been sprawled out on Bucky's bed, naked and panting and stunned. They'd spent the next two days in their apartment together, reveling in it, the newness and the _relief_ , making love again and again and again. 

"Yeah," Steve admits, with a smile, remembering. "That was some night."

Bucky tips his head up, catching the corner of Steve's mouth with his own and kissing him. He tastes the wine on his lips. "Just think of it like starting over. First time all over again. Y'wanna?"

He thinks about that night in 1939, New Years' Eve in their tiny tenement apartment in the dark - Bucky above him, his usually blue eyes black with lust, sweat shining at his temples, a dazed and dopey-looking grin on his face, asking him the same thing in a low voice. "Stevie, y'wanna?" he'd asked, and God, he hadn't wanted anything more in his whole life at that moment.

"Yeah, Buck," he said now, as he'd said then. "Please."


End file.
